musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Cilla Black
Singles ;Love of the Loved :UK: 35 – 17.10.1963 - 6 Wo. ;Anyone Who Had a Heart :DE: 37 – 1964 - 9 Wo. :UK: 1''' – 06.02.1964 - 17 Wo. ;You’re My World :UK: '''1 – 07.05.1964 - 17 Wo. :US: 26 – 1964 ;It’s for You :UK: 7''' – 06.08.1964 - 10 Wo. ;You’ve Lost That Lovin’ Feelin’ :UK: '''2 – 14.01.1965 - 9 Wo. ;I’ve Been Wrong Before :UK: 17 – 22.04.1965 - 8 Wo. ;Love’s Just a Broken Heart :UK: 5''' - 13.01.1966 - 11 Wo. ;Alfie :UK: '''9 - 31.03.1966 - 12 Wo. ;Don’t Answer Me :UK: 6''' – 09.06.1966 - 10 Wo. ;A Fool Am I :UK: '''13 – 20.10.1966 - 9 Wo. ;What Good Am I :UK: 24 – 08.06.1967 - 7 Wo. ;I Only Live to Love You :UK: 26 – 29.11.1967 - 11 Wo. ;Step Inside Love :UK: 8''' – 13.03.1968 - 9 Wo. ;Where Is Tomorrow? :UK: '''39 – 12.06.1968 - 3 Wo. ;Surround Yourself With Sorrow :UK: 3''' – 12.02.1969 - 12 Wo. ;Conversations :UK: '''7 – 09.07.1969 - 12 Wo. ;If I Thought You’d Ever Change Your Mind :UK: 20 – 13.12.1969 - 9 Wo. ;Something Tells Me (Something's Gonna Happen Tonight) :UK: 3''' – 20.11.1971 - 14 Wo. ;Baby We Can’t Go Wrong :UK: '''36 – 02.02.1974 - 6 Wo. ;Through the Years :UK: 54 – 18.09.1993 - 1 Wo. ;Heart and Soul (Duett mit Dusty Springfield) :UK: 75 – 30.10.1993 - 1 Wo. Alben ;Cilla :UK: 5''' – 13.02.1965 - 11 Wo. ;Cilla Sings a Rainbow :UK: '''4 – 14.05.1966 - 15 Wo. ;Sher-oo! :UK: 7''' – 13.04.1968 - 11 Wo. ;The Best of Cilla Black :UK: '''21 – 30.11.1968 - 11 Wo. ;Sweet Inspiration :UK: 42 - 25.07.1970 - 4 Wo. ;The Very Best of Cilla Black :UK: 20 - 29.01.1983 - 9 Wo. Cilla Black OBE (* 27. Mai 1943 in Liverpool; eigentlich Priscilla Maria Veronica White) ist eine britische Sängerin und Fernsehmoderatorin. Sie war einer der Stars der Liverpooler Merseybeat-Szene. Biografie Bereits als Kind wurde ihr Gesangstalent bemerkt und von ihrer Familie gefördert. Anfang der 1960er Jahre bekam sie einen Job im Cavern Club, in dem die Beatles regelmäßig auftraten. Sie verstand es, auf ihr Talent aufmerksam zu machen. Mit den Beatles verband sie eine enge Freundschaft. Auf Empfehlung von John Lennon nahm Brian Epstein, der Manager der Beatles, sie 1963 unter Vertrag. George Martin produzierte ihre erste Aufnahme Love of the Loved, ein Stück, das Lennon und McCartney geschrieben hatten. Die Single kam auf Platz 35 der britischen Musik-Charts. Die zweite Single war Anyone Who Had a Heart, eine Komposition von Burt Bacharach und Hal David, die vorher schon ein US-Hit für Dionne Warwick gewesen war. Die Platte schoss auf Platz eins der Charts und wurde die bestverkaufte Single eines weiblichen Interpreten in Großbritannien. In Deutschland war es ihre einzige Single, die sich in den Charts platzieren konnte.Ehnert, Günter (Hrsg.): Hit Bilanz. Deutsche Chart Singles 1956-1980. Hamburg: Taurus Press, 1990, S. 29 Es folgten etliche Hits, darunter eine zweite Nummer eins im Jahr 1964, You’re My World, sowie neun weitere Top-10-Singles. Zu den bekanntesten Aufnahmen von Cilla Black gehören außer den Nummer-eins-Hits auch Alfie und Step Inside Love. 1964 spielte sie im Film Ferry Cross the Mersey mit Gerry & the Pacemakers mit. Nach Epsteins Tod 1967 begann Cilla Blacks Stern im Musikgeschäft zu sinken. 1971 hatte sie mit Something Tells Me ihren letzten Top-10-Hit. Zu dieser Zeit startete sie eine erfolgreiche zweite Karriere im Fernsehen. 1968 bekam sie eine eigene Fernsehserie, deren Titelsong Step Inside Love von Paul McCartney geschrieben wurde. In den siebziger Jahren wurde Cilla Black eine der beliebtesten Moderatorinnen in Großbritannien. 1993 feierte Cilla Black ein bescheidenes Comeback in den Charts, unter anderem im Duett mit Dusty Springfield. Im selben Jahr erhielt sie den Order of the British Empire. Rezeption 1969 coverte Anni-Frid Lyngstad (später Mitglied von ABBA) das Stück Surround Yourself with Sorrow unter dem Titel Försök och sov på saken. Einzelnachweise Literatur Autobiografie * Step inside. London: Dent 1985. ISBN 0-460-04695-0 Weblinks * Cilla Blacks Webpräsenz cy:Cilla Black en:Cilla Black fi:Cilla Black hr:Cilla Black it:Cilla Black nl:Cilla Black pl:Cilla Black pt:Cilla Black scn:Cilla Black simple:Cilla Black sv:Cilla Black Kategorie:Popsänger Kategorie:Pseudonym Kategorie:Britischer Musiker Kategorie:Officer des Order of the British Empire Kategorie:Geboren 1943 Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:Alle Artikel